dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Z 2.0:Bruss The Ultra Saiyan
That's me. That's me. This takes place before the Buu saga but after the Cell saga. Goku and Vegeta are brawling when they see a Saiyan space pod fall from the sky and land right next to them.A Saiyan arises with white hair and horns and says"So this will the next world to destroy"Vegeta ask him who he is.He says"I'm Bruss The Ultra Saiyan.I'm stronger than a mere super Saiyan could ever be and you will never be able to be a Ultra Saiyan because in order to become one you have of became a Super Saiyan right after you were born.I did this because as soon as l was born my mom and dad were killed for rebelling against the king.l saw them die right in front of my eyes.When that happened it made me so mad that my hair turned golden and l got very powerful.I then looked at the moon a became a golden great ape and destroyed the king's palace. 18 years later I became a Super Saiyan 2 and looked at the moon again and became a golden great ape again.This time l gained control of myself and went Super Saiyan 4 .l then jumped in the space pod you see now.Once I was off Planet Vegeta I blew it up because of the what the king did. l kept on destroying planets one after another.But every time l reached a planet l fought the strongest people on the planet and won.Then l blew it up.While on one planet l learned that Freiza took the credit for blowing my homeworld.l was gonna kill him next but another Saiyan named Kakorot killed him first. That got me so mad that at first l thought l was going ss1 but then horns grew out of my head.l was stronger than l ever was a mere super saiyan.My Super Saiyan 4 form was a wimp compared to me now.Plus the form was permanent.No one can defeat me"Goku then goes SS4 and fires a Kamehameha at Bruss.Bruss isn't hurt at all.He fires a Galick gun at Goku killing him.Vegeta goes SS4 and is teleported to King Kai's planet to learn the Kaioken.He quickly masters the move in a month. King Kai sends Vegeta back to Earth right away.Bruss sees him and asks"Where have you been.You know any training would be pointless since you just a pathetic Super Saiyan 4 weakling."Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and does a 50x Kaioken.He then fires a Galick gun at Bruss.Bruss says"Is that all you got fool.I told that no stupid Super Saiyan could beat the ultra Saiyan."Piccolo then comes to help Vegeta and makes 50 of himself.They all fire a Special Beam Cannon at Bruss.Krillin also came and fires a Distructo Disk at Bruss.Vegeta goes ss4 with a 25x Kaioken and launches a second Galick Gun at Bruss.Bruss is now cut in half.He falls to the ground.He uses the last of his power to fire a final Galick Gun at Vegeta and kill him.He then dies.Piccolo destroys his body with 10 special beam cannons.They all go to Namek and wish back Goku and Vegeta. Trivia *Bruss is a reference to brussel spouts.